Tom Doyle
Thomas Sean Doyle (Born April 28th, 1992) or better known for his ring name Tom Doyle is a British Professional Wrestler, Business Man and Part time Model who is currently signed to promotions such as NXW, RXW, SOS, AWS, FCL,TAW and many more. Early Life Tom is considered by many to be an charming charismatic individual with a good sense of humor (sometimes twisted). Tom had a pretty normal childhood and made a lot of friends due to his unique personality. Tom studied at Bullworth Academy after he finished primary school where most of his teachers quoted "He's a hardworking student but he's not perfect. bit rough round the edges". Despite doing well in classes, Tom would occasionally get into trouble whether it be fighting with other students or playing mean spirited pranks on teachers but despite all the hi-jinx, Tom survived school. It was during his time at Bullworth Academy where he developed an interest for Wrestling. When classes were over, he would watch wrestling with his friends at any given chance and sometimes he implied the wrestling moves he saw on TV onto the people he was fighting with, allowing him to win most of his fights. Training After he finishing college, Tom signed up for Wrestling school named Dutch's Fight Factory which was owned by a wrestler named Dutch. He spent the next 2 years learning what he can and implying what he learnt in the ring. At first, Tom became a powerhouse wrestler and for a while he did have quite a lot of success but as the years went by, Doyle started to lose a few high stakes matches and technical and high flying wrestlers, so Doyle took some time off wrestling to change his wrestling style. Relationships Tom is well known for being an ladies man, but in early 2017, Tom met Selena Sutton and the two hit it off quite well. The two were referred as "The Real Power Couple" during their dating days but they soon got married however like most relationships, there were some rough patches mainly due to work and time, so the two decided to take a break for a few weeks until they reunited once more. Things were looking better than ever until it was revealed that Selena cheated on Tom behind his back which shocked a lot of people. After the divorce, Tom focused on his career again until a few months later while in on a business promotional trip for Society of Sin Wrestling in Japan, he hooked up with fellow SOS roster members - Misa Power & Sasha O'Doyle and things got a lot "steamy" that night. Many months past and whilst living with other room-mates Vicky, Jay, Ryan, Lorre and others, he met a woman named Yanna Sharapov. The two of them hit it off quite well and months later they got married and are still married and living happily to this day. Federations CAW. Tom was signed to his first federation in late 2012 as he signed with CAW which was owned by best friend/ rival Chaos. This would be the start of a very long rivalry between the two and their first of many encounters were nothing short of epic. When the dust settled after their first match, it was Doyle who became the new CAW World Champion. Doyle would go on to have 8 reigns with the CAW World Title and become CAW's 1st and Only officially recognized Hall of Famer before CAW disbanded. PGW. From the Ashes of CAW came PGW, a group consisting of former CAW Roster members including Tom Doyle. Although on PGW's 1st night it would seem that lady luck was on the side of Tom since he wasn't originally booked for the match card. He was added to the main event for the PGW World Championship inside a hell in a cell match against tempsinner. After an competitive match between the two, Doyle would his 1st of 3 PGW title reigns. NXW. In 2011, Doyle formed his own wrestling company named NXW (Nonstop Xtreme Wrestling). The company features a lot of home grown talent from the likes of: Ruby Rebel, McGregor Brothers, Kobayashi, Christina Bloodrose and many more. Sometimes a special guest joins the roster from other feds like Rom Buster, Blackheron and a few others. The early years of NXW weren't recorded on YouTube due to lack of funds and equipment. but still managed to put on top quality shows until 2016 where they managed to sign a deal with YouTube and was able to put on their 1st ever official PPV on YouTube called NXW Best in the World where the main event was a rematch from the early days of NXW featuring Tom Doyle vs Tom Heather for the NXW World Championship to which Doyle come out victorious. Doyle would go on to successfully defend his NXW World Championship at NXW Uncensored against none other than FaM's own Rom Buster before he lost the title to Sam Breaker at NXW Rebellion and his rematch at the 1st ever NXW World Cup Tournament. However what seemed like a long climb back to title contendership, Doyle somehow found a loop-hole back into the title picture and his master plan took place at NXW Blood, Sweat & Titles. The matchcard featured a 6 man ladder match with a future world title match for the winner. one of the participants was close to winning the match until the lights went out, when they came back on the briefcase was missing and the match itself was declared a no contest. Later on in the night, Doyle was in a triple threat match with Blackheron and Anarchymus but it was made into a fatal 4 way match when Bullet Adams entered the match and put his XVCW Championship (Now known as the RXW Internet Championship) on the line. After a long hard fought match, Doyle shocked the world when he won the match but little did everyone know that it wasn't the last time they'd see Doyle during the night. So after Sam Breaker defended the NXW World Championship against Rom Buster (Who attacked Yosef before the match and stole his spot). Doyle shocked the world again by revealing that he was the one who stole the briefcase from earlier and used it to cash in on a title match against Breaker for the NXW World Title. And despite Sam Breaker putting up one hell of a fight, it was all too much for him as Doyle defeated Sam Breaker to become a now 6x NXW World Champion. SOS. Doyle joined Society of Sin Wrestling in late 2017 as recommended by one of his friends Bullet Adams. However it wasn't the smoothest of welcomes for Doyle as he had deal with conspiracies, handicap matches and coming up short in world title matches but eventually he overcame all of that to become a former 3x SOS United States Champion and 2x Triple Threat Champion. On the February 4th Edition of SOS, Tom Doyle SHOCKED the wrestling world by aligning himself with SOS owner Dirty Nikki and formed the group called Dirty D-Generation. He first teamed up with Phil Thomas and together they won the SOS World Tag Team Championships inside a steel cage match. However their reign did not last for long as they lost the titles to the D.W.B due to Phil not helping Tom Doyle. Despite losing the titles, Doyle was far from done in the Tag Team Division and used his rematch clause to have another shot at the titles, this time however he would have a new partner. Bad Ass Bullet Adams became the newest member of the Dirty D-Generation and teamed up with Doyle but their first match together was nothing short of controversial. SOS GM - Dirty Nikki said that the ref was one sided and not entirely fair so she granted Doyle and Bullet one more shot at the titles under Steel Cage rules. After a grueling battle between all four men and with all of them ending up bloodied and battered. Doyle & Adams emerged victorious and became the new SOS World Tag Team Champions. However behind the scenes, trouble was brewing. Despite all of the hard work and support Doyle had given to SOS, Doyle himself was accused of being egotistical when he asked for a rematch for the SOS Universal Championship which he won before winning his last tag title in SOS. However when his request to have previous SOS Universal Champions who DIDN'T get a rematch would compete in a elimination style match to determine the SOS Universal Champion was denied, that's where the false accusations really escalated to the point where Doyle had no choice but to verbally defend himself. Sadly with most of the roster brainwashed and turned against Doyle, he was fired from SOS. Outside the Ring PlayCAW Magazine. When he's not wrestling, Doyle runs his own magazine publishing company named Doyle Publication Company which publish their most popular PlayCAW Magazine. Both genders can appear on the magazine so it isn't limited to a specific gender. The magazine continues to grow in both popularity and sales, it is the fastest growing magazine publication in CAW History. But as well as the sexy pictures of the models themselves, the magazines success can also be due to its in-depth interviews and articles within the magazine thanks to their team of qualified journalists who provide the best articles possible. Category:Wrestler